Lágrimas del Corazón
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest. A Bella, la vida le da una desagradable sorpresa, arrebatándole al ser que más ama. ¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes algo que creías que te duraría para siempre? ¿Qué hacer cuando la razón por la que vives desaparece? TH


"**The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Lágrimas del Corazón

**Autor: **

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Summary: **The Sadness Story Contest**. **A Bella, la vida le da una desagradable sorpresa, arrebatándole al ser que más ama. ¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes algo que creías que te duraría para siempre? ¿Qué hacer cuando la razón por la que vives desaparece? TH

**Rating: **K

**No. De palabras: **4,210

Mi despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, al igual que todos los días. Me levanté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Edward vendría a desayunar conmigo antes de irse a trabajar.

Tomé una ducha y luego me puse la falda más bonita que encontré, era de color azul, su favorito. Traté de acomodar mi cabello, pero fue imposible. Supuse que a él le gustaría de cualquier manera; jamás se fijaba en mis defectos, solo me decía lo linda que estaba.

Usé una blusa escotada y unos pendientes que Edward me había obsequiado la Navidad pasada.

El timbre sonó y yo aún no tenía la comida lista. Eché un vistazo por la ventana y vi el volvo de Edward estacionado en la acera de enfrente.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta preparada para maravillarme con su belleza.

-Buenos días, amor.-murmuró antes de darme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Edward. Llegaste antes.-le reclamé al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-Lo siento. Me llamaron del trabajo pidiéndome que me presentara más temprano para arreglar algunos asuntos.

-Pero aún no tengo listo el desayuno.

-Mejor, así lo preparamos juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto.-dije acercándome a él y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Edward colocó los suyos alrededor de mi cintura.

Nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente al principio, luego se movieron en sincronía. Profundizamos el beso, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, sintiendo el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón.

Comenzaba a faltarme el aire, pero todo mi ser se negaba a separarme de Edward. Luego de unos segundos, tomó mi rostro y lo alejó lentamente. Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de ambos.

-Vamos, preparemos el desayuno o no lograrás llegar a tiempo.-dije.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué se te antoja?

-Mmm… ¿Que tal unos waffles? Pero sin que la masa se te escurra por los lados de la wafflera y que no queden crudos ni quemados, por favor.

-A tus órdenes.-murmuré con sarcasmo.

Edward sacó los ingredientes mientras yo preparaba el recipiente y comenzaba a mezclar todo. Cuando al fin estuvo la masa, conecté la wafflera y empecé a servirla. Al bajar la tapa para cerrar el aparato, grandes chorros de mezcla escurrieron por los costados.

-Te lo dije, Bella.

-Lo siento, sabes que no soy buena en eso.

-Ok, no te preocupes. ¿Sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti el día de hoy.

-Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Pero esta te gustará, te lo aseguro. Además, se trata de mi, la persona que más te quiere en este mundo.

-Ok, espero que así sea. ¿Se puede saber que clase de sorpresa es?

-Mmm… No, prefiero dejarte con la curiosidad. Lo sabrás en la noche. Te espero a las siete en mi departamento. Si aun no llego, no vayas a entrar. Tienes que esperar a que yo llegue, de lo contrario se arruinará todo.

-Como tú digas.-susurré dedicándole una sonrisa.- Pero no llegues tarde ¿Ok?

Me detuve un momento a observar su rostro. Sus ojos, eran lo que más me gustaba de él. Eran de un verde intenso. Tenía con una mirada tan profunda, que cuando me veía sentía casi como si pudiera leer mi mente. Sus ojos siempre mostraban trazas de amabilidad y sencillez. Me sentía sumamente afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado. Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Bella, creo que los waffles se están quemando.

-¿Qué?-pregunté algo desubicada. Edward señaló la wafflera- ¡Diablos!

Levanté la tapa rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaban quemados. Los saqué, los puse en una charola y servía otra tanda.

-Los siguientes quedarán perfectos, lo prometo.-le dije a Edward, que sonrió y me dirigió una mirada condescendiente, como si creyera que no lo lograría.

Media hora después, con más de diez waffles en la basura y sin poder contener las carcajadas de Edward, que se reía de mis desgracias, decidí preparar unos simples sándwiches.

Saqué las rebanadas de pan, jamón y queso. Preparé unos cuantos, le entregué un plato a Edward y tomé uno para mí.

-No puedo creerlo. Después de todo el tiempo que tardaste, ¿Vamos a comer esto al final?

-Si, ¿Algún problema?

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil preparar sándwiches desde el principio?

-Si, pero tu querías waffles ¿Recuerdas?

-No te enfades, amor. Ya sé que no eres un genio de la cocina. ¿Sirvo el jugo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Me encantaba pasar mi tiempo junto a Edward, era tan atento, cariñoso y caballeroso, que todas mis amigas me tenían envidia.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Edward pasó al baño antes de irse. Yo terminé de recoger todo en la cocina.

-Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos en la noche.-dijo tomando sus cosas.

-Ahí estaré. Te quiero.

-Yo más.-exclamó dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Antes de salir, tomó uno de los waffles quemados y le dio una mordida.

-Creí que no te gustaban los waffles quemados ni crudos.

-No, pero me encanta que mi novia los prepare especialmente para mi.-dijo antes de desaparecer por el quicio de la puerta.

Pasé el resto del día pintando. Amaba mi trabajo. Jamás había considerado que mis cuadros eran arte, hasta que Edward me convenció de llevarlos a una galería. A partir de ahí, comencé a adquirir fama en mi ciudad.

Mi nuevo proyecto, el cual había comenzado unas semanas atrás, era un retrato de Edward. Estaba casi terminado, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, y no podía adivinar que era. Ya podía imaginar su cara cuando viera lo bien que había quedado, y es que con un modelo así, no era para menos.

Dieron las seis de la tarde y dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo. Subí a mi habitación, a buscar uno de los muchos vestidos que Alice compraba para mí, y que rara vez había usado.

Elegí uno negro de tirantes, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Quería verme de una manera especial. No tenía idea de en que consistía la sorpresa de Edward, pero seguro era algo bueno.

Acomodé mi cabello en suaves ondas que caían hasta la mitad de mi espalda, y usé unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Los tacones eran todo un reto para mí, pero a él le encantaba que los usara.

Tomé mi abrigo y me lo puse para no llevarlo cargando en las manos. Miré el reloj y faltaban solo diez minutos. Salí y tome un taxi para que me llevara hasta la casa de Edward, que estaba solo a unas cuantas calles de ahí.

La noche me pareció fantástica, como salida de un cuadro. Las luces de los edificios alumbrando las calles, la luz de la luna llena que se alzaba imponente en el cielo, que era de un azul oscuro y despejado, libre de nubes. Unas cuantas estrellas se podían apreciar a lo lejos.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro. Algunos regresaban a su casa luego de una larga jornada, otros paseaban a sus mascotas. Había parejas, familias, grupos de amigos, todos disfrutando de una noche de primavera.

De pronto, el taxi comenzó a avanzar de forma muy lenta, me di cuenta de que el tráfico era ocasionado por una ambulancia que impedía el paso y un montón de gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Estaba en la esquina del hotel, una cuadra antes de la casa de Edward.

Al pasar junto a la ambulancia, vi que estaban subiendo a alguien. Probablemente, la persona estaría sin vida. Por lo que alcancé a ver, no se movía y su cuerpo estaba muy dañado.

El taxista se detuvo a observar la escena con interés. Me preocupé un poco por la familia del afectado, pero, después de todo, eso no era de mi incumbencia. Yo no lo conocía, no debía importarme. Lo que en verdad me preocupaba era no llegar a tiempo a mi cita.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Podría apurarse?-le dije amablemente al chofer, quien avanzó lentamente rebasando los coches hasta llevarme a mi destino.

Le pagué al conductor y bajé del taxi. Crucé la calle y saludé a la vecina de Edward, una adorable ancianita a quien le encantaban mis obras.

Me senté en una vieja banca que estaba en el patio. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba algo impaciente. No tenía idea de lo que Edward había preparado. Pensé en echarle un vistazo a la casa asomándome por la ventana, pero luego me arrepentí y decidí ser paciente y esperarlo, seguro no tardaría más que unos minutos.

Pero pasaron más de cuarenta minutos y Edward no llegaba, comencé a preocuparme, pero ¿Qué podía salir mal? Seguro lo habían entretenido en su trabajo.

Cuando dieron las ocho en punto, lo llamé, pero no contestó. Un mal presentimiento me invadió. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Llamé otras cuatro veces más, pero no obtuve respuesta. Estaba a punto de detener un taxi para ir hasta la oficina de Edward, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era él. "Menos mal", pensé.

-¿Edward, en donde estás?-pregunté.

-¿Eres Bella? Soy Jasper. Tengo el celular de Edward.-respondió en tono sombrío.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Donde está Edward?- esperé unos segundos a que me respondiera, pero no se oía ningún sonido al otro lado de la bocina.-¿Jasper?

-Bella, Edward está… es que él…

-¡Lo que sea dilo ya!-le grité con impaciencia.

-Él tuvo un accidente. Está en el hospital. Intenté llamarte, pero tu teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

Las palabras de Jasper tuvieron el mismo efecto en mí que un cuchillo en el pecho. Me quede estática, incapaz de moverme, de hablar, lo único que podía hacer era respirar lentamente, e intentar no desmayarme.

-Bella, tienes que venir. Está muy grave, el hospital está en la Avenida principal, entre la décima y la onceava, justo frente al almacén de la señora Weber.

-Voy para allá.-susurré, aunque no estuve totalmente segura de que él lo hubiera escuchado.

Me desplomé sobre la banca, mi cerebro era incapaz de procesar las últimas noticias. "No puede ser, esto no está pasando" pensé.

-Querida, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la vecina de Edward. Levanté la vista y vi preocupación en su rostro lleno de arrugas. Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar de pronto, me levanté rápidamente sin siquiera detenerme a contestarle.

Comencé a caminar hasta la avenida principal haciéndole señas a los taxis, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a detenerse. Edward estaba sufriendo en el hospital mientras los malditos conductores se daban el lujo de ignorar mis señas.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Quería gritar, la gente que pasaba junto a mi me miraba de manera extraña, como si estuviera loca. Me di cuenta de que si esperaba un auto, tardaría más en llegar, así que comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital, que estaba a cuatro largas cuadras de ahí.

Apenas llevaba recorrida una manzana y ya estaba cansada, pero no me preocupó, nada me importaba en esos instantes. Luego de unos minutos ya no caminaba, si no que corría, o al menos lo intentaba. Mis pies me dolían horriblemente, sabía que era mala idea usar tacones, menos mal que eran muy bajos. Tropecé varias veces en el camino, pero no me rendí.

Mientras corría recordé la escena que había visto hace apenas unos momentos, los socorristas ayudando a un accidentado, la gente rodeando el cuerpo maltrecho… Me invadió el pánico y se me nubló un poco la vista, pero no me detuve. No podía ser posible…

Llegué a mi destino luego de unos minutos, entre al hospital con el vestido arrugado y los zapatos tallados, mi cabello alborotado por el aire me hacía parecer una pordiosera. Me faltaba el aire, caminé hasta la recepción pidiendo información sobre Edward. Una enfermera me guió hasta el séptimo piso del lugar. Conversaba conmigo, pero yo no podía escuchar sus comentarios, ni siquiera podía entender las palabras que salieron entrecortadamente de mi boca.

Llegué a la puerta de la habitación 718, que según entendí, era donde estaba Edward. Abrí la puerta bruscamente y vi el rostro de Jasper lleno de tristeza y preocupación. Lo empujé a un lado y caí de rodillas a un costado de la cama de Edward.

-Edward…- susurré en voz baja. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes, su respiración era lenta y forzada, su cara tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla. Una venda rodeaba su cabeza, su cara estaba hinchada. Cuando escuchó mi voz, sus ojos se abrieron. Parecía que ese simple gesto le causaba dolor.

-Bella… -dijo haciendo una mueca de malestar.-No…quiero morir… No quiero…dejarte…

-No digas nada. Ya estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien.-dije, aunque en parte era una mentira. Nada estaría bien si Edward… No podía permitirme pensar en eso. Edward no podía morir, porque si lo hacía, yo moriría con él.

Miré sus ojos, era lo único que no había cambiado. Seguían siendo los mismos ojos amables y burlones de esa mañana. Verlo en ese estado, me provocó unas intensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Debía ser fuerte, a él no le gustaría verme así.

Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos y yo me alejé un poco para dejarlo descansar.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jasper algo preocupado.

-Eso creo.- respondí en voz baja, -Jasper, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-Iba de camino a su casa al salir de la oficina, no se fijó al cruzar la calle y una camioneta lo arrolló. Parece ser que iba muy apresurado, por eso no vió el vehículo. Fue en la esquina de su casa, justo enfrente del hotel.

-No puede ser…-dije con horror.

-¿Que pasa Bella?

-Lo vi, Jasper. Lo vi y no me detuve. Todo fue mi culpa. Yo le dije que no llegara tarde, fue mi culpa. Dios, no puede ser…

-No hubieras podido hacer nada de cualquier forma. No fue tu culpa.-susurró colocando su mano en mi hombro.

Yo me alejé bruscamente y volví a posicionarme junto a Edward.

Me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, tratando de no lastimarlo.

-Te quiero mucho.-dijo a duras penas.

-Yo también, amor.-le dije acariciando su rostro con sumo cuidado. Edward me miraba fijamente, sus ojos recorriendo mi rostro. Yo me quedé junto a él, sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

De repente, algo en su mirada cambió, ya no me miraba, sus ojos parecieron mirar a través de mi, y luego, poco a poco se fueron cerrando mientras el ruido del aparato al que estaba conectado cambiaba de ritmo, cada vez más despacio hasta que se detuvo totalmente. Las enfermeras ya estaban ahí, todas alrededor de la camilla. Una de ellas me apartó bruscamente.

-¡Edward, no!-grité mientras las lagrimas por fin salían de mis ojos inundando mis mejillas.- ¡No me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti!

Sentí un par de brazos rodearme, alguien intentaba arrastrarme fuera del cuarto. Traté de resistirme, pero la otra persona era más fuerte que yo y casi me llevo cargando. Fuera, limpié mis ojos e intenté calmar mis sollozos. Quise pensar que aún había esperanza. Los doctores siempre hacían milagros, ¿Por que no podrían hacer uno esta vez?

Me encontré con la mirada de desconsuelo de Esme, con el rostro sin expresión de Jasper, que tenía a Alice entre sus brazos y lloraba. Vi a Rosalie, bajo la protección de Carlisle. Desde que la había conocido, jamás la había visto así. Siempre había seguridad y determinación en su mirada, sin embargo, ahora, parecía tan frágil como una niña pequeña, con los ojos enrojecidos, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Deduje que el que me sostenía era Emmett, ya que era el único miembro de la familia que quedaba. Me giré para mirarlo, y su rostro, siempre sonriente y burlón, estaba serio esta vez. Sus mejillas estaban humedecidas y me miraba con infinita tristeza en su cara.

Los sollozos salían descontroladamente de mis labios, pronuncié el nombre de Edward varias veces. "Tiene que vivir" intenté decir, pero las palabras salieron de forma entrecortada e inentendible.

-Ha muerto, Bella.- Dijo Emmett.-Se ha ido.

-Se ha ido…- repetí. Creí que me desmayaría, pero no lo hice. Miré los rostros de los Cullen, la familia a la que algún día soñaba pertenecer.

Demasiadas veces había imaginado como sería todo cuando Edward y yo nos casáramos, cuando tuviéramos hijos, y luego nietos, y envejeciéramos juntos haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro.

Casi podía tocar las imágenes de tan reales que eran. Edward vestido de traje, con su cabello arreglado por única vez en su vida, Alice dando saltitos de emoción, ella sería la madrina, obviamente. Un pequeño de cabello cobrizo, idéntico a Edward, saltando de un lado a otro con una energía inagotable. Rosalie y Emmett consintiéndolo a más no poder. Las risas del pequeño inundando las habitaciones.

Edward y yo sentados en la vieja banca en su jardín, con los cabello cubiertos de canas, con un álbum de fotografías en nuestras manos, recordando momentos de nuestra juventud, el día que nos conocimos, como nos enamoramos…

Todo se me había escapado de las manos, todo mi futuro, el que había imaginado junto a Edward, ahora era imposible. Jamás podría amar a alguien más, eso lo sabía, porque no habría ningún otro como él.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, tal vez por la carrera que había hecho para llegar al hospital, o tal vez, y era lo más probable, me dolía porque jamás iba a volver a sentir su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas. Mi corazón no volvería a latir tan deprisa como cuando él me besaba. Justo ahora, lo sentía aletargado, latiendo despacio, como si también llorara por la pérdida del ser que más amaba…

Emmett me recostó contra él, abrazándome y susurrando palabras en mi oído. Esme me acariciaba los cabellos suavemente. Intentaban convencerme de que todo estaría bien, pero yo sabía que estaban equivocados.

Me invadió un enorme sentimiento de culpa. Había pasado justo a lado de Edward, y ni siquiera me detuve. Tal vez no habría solucionado nada, pero podría haber estado con él, acompañándolo y no me sentiría tan culpable en esos momentos. Pero fui lo bastante egoísta para no pensar en él y preocuparme sólo por mi misma. Las lágrimas me impedían ver. Intenté decirle a Emmett que quería irme de ahí, sin embargo, solo salieron balbuceos incoherentes de mi boca.

Al fin me di por vencida al intentar calmarme y lloré como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Esa noche, fue la más larga de mi vida…

* * *

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde el terrible accidente que había arrebatado a Edward de mis brazos.

Esa noche, había ido a visitar a Alice. No sabíamos que hacer con las cosas de Edward. Yo insistí en que ella fuera quien desocupara la casa, pero se negó.

Aún podía recordar sus palabras en mi mente, "Bella, sé que es duro, pero tengo un presentimiento. Creo que debes ser tu quien se haga cargo de eso, tal vez te espere una sorpresa."

Pero yo odiaba las sorpresas, ahora más que nunca. Por que la vida me había dado una sorpresa horrible y trágica. ¿O acaso la muerte de mi amor no había sido realmente una "sorpresa"?

Un taxi por fin se detuvo frente a mí. Me senté en la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando contener las lágrimas y los sollozos.

-¡A donde quiere ir?-preguntó el chofer. Deseaba responderle "El lugar al que quiero ir realmente, es uno al que dudo que usted pueda llevarme".

Al advertir mi silencio, preguntó:

-¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa?-asentí sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Dígame, ¿Dónde queda su hogar?

-En la Séptima. Siga derecho y de vuelta a la izquierda en el hotel.

-Ok-dijo y manejó lentamente hasta mi destino.

Mientras avanzábamos, me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla del coche. De pronto comencé a recordar el último día que estuve junto a Edward.

Tan solo unas noches antes, había recorrido esas mismas calles con una sonrisa en mi rostro. A simple vista, todo se veía exactamente igual que la última vez, pero algo había cambiado drásticamente, algo que jamás imaginé que fuera a pasar.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. El chofer me miró por el retrovisor con cara de preocupación, yo esquivé su mirada.

Lo que antes me había parecido bello, ahora me parecía si vida. Las luces alumbraban las casas, creando sombras de aspecto tétrico. La luna, intentando adornar la noche, sólo lograba hacerla aún más tenebrosa. El cielo era tan oscuro, que parecía querer extenderse aún más hasta cubrir la superficie y dejar al mundo sumido en una oscuridad total. Unas cuantas estrellas sin brillo parpadeaban demasiado lejos.

Mucha gente caminaba por las calles. Señores de aspecto malhumorado, seguro quejándose de un mal día; jóvenes y niños desperdiciando su vida y su energía en juegos tontos; parejas discutiendo, familias que ni siquiera se hablaban entre sí. Montones de gente quejándose de sus patéticas vidas, totalmente indiferentes a lo que era el verdadero dolor…

El coche se detuvo. Abrí la portezuela del auto y bajé luego de pagarle al conductor, que seguía mirándome con inquietud.

Caminé lentamente, con pasos cortos y desganados, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Era la casa de Edward. Cuando el taxista preguntó donde estaba mi hogar, respondí con sinceridad. Éste era mi hogar, el lugar donde me gustaba estar, donde siempre tuve la certeza de que encontraría un par de brazos recibiéndome, esperándome ansiosamente al final del día; donde siempre habría alguien que me consolara cuando estaba triste, que me ayudara a controlar mi enojo con sus bromas, alguien con quien compartir mis alegrías y mis logros. Alguien que me había abandonado…

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso. Las introduje en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió con un suave clic.

Busqué a tientas el interruptor, y cuando encendí las luces, la escena que vi, me destrozó por completo.

Allí, encima de la mesa, había dos juegos de platos y cubiertos, dispuestos para una cena perfecta. Un ramo de rosas ya marchitas se encontraba junto a uno de los platos, y en el lado opuesto, junto a un juego de cubiertos, había una caja pequeña.

Era roja, forrada de terciopelo, y muy hermosa. Apenas la vi, supe lo que significaba, y las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado contener, salieron de golpe, nublándome la vista.

Edward me iba a proponer matrimonio, esa era su sorpresa. Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para entregarme el anillo.

Como pude me tumbé en el sillón, con la pequeña caja aun entre mis manos, y lloré desconsoladamente. Sollozos incontrolables brotaban de mi garganta.

-¿Por qué tu, Edward? Jamás hiciste nada malo. ¡No te merecías esto!-grité con fuerza, al tiempo que lanzaba un cojín hasta hacerlo chocar en la pared.

Tarde mucho tiempo en tranquilizarme, y cuando por fin lo logré, cerré los ojos, los apreté con fuerza; y deseé que todo fuera un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, y que por la mañana, al despertar, Edward estuviera de nuevo junto a mí, alejando mis malos sueños con un beso.

Pero sabía que eso no sucedería, y lo único que pondría fin a este sufrimiento, sería la muerte…

Aparté rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza. Edward jamás habría deseado que yo acabara con mi vida. Él me amaba, y yo tenía que vivir, debía hacerlo por él, por mí, por mis amigos…

Suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez sumiéndome en un profundo sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, salí muy temprano de regreso a mi casa, llevando la pequeña caja roja conmigo.

Aún tenía un pendiente. El retrato de Edward no estaba terminado. Sólo me faltaba el fondo y unos pocos detalles.

Sabía que era masoquista de mi parte hacerlo ahora, pero no quería dejar escapar la inspiración que poseía en estos momentos.

Dejé que mi mano corriera libre por el lienzo, sin mirar lo que pintaba. Cuando al fin terminé, contemplé mi obra con orgullo, y supe que no podría haber quedado mejor.

Edward me miraba de frente, de manera enigmática desde el cuadro. El tono de sus ojos era exactamente cono lo recordaba, de ese verde tan peculiar. Su boca se curvaba en una tímida sonrisa, como la que me había dedicado el día que nos conocimos. Llevaba un traje formal; a pesar de que jamás lo había visto vestido así, siempre me lo había imaginado de esa manera.

Detrás de su espalda, había pintado un par de alas blancas, que le otorgaban un aire de paz y tranquilidad.

Sonreí de forma involuntaria. El cuadro era demasiado real, Edward no me había dejado, después de todo, porque él sería mi ángel a partir de ahora, sería quien cuidaría de mí, quien me protegería de todos los peligros. Y luego, cuando llegara mi hora de partir, él me estaría esperando, con los brazos abiertos, y susurrando palabras de aliento en mi oído. Pero mientras tanto, tenía que vivir…

Tomé la cajita entre mis manos y la abrí. El anillo era bellísimo. Lo tomé y lo deslicé en mi dedo, donde permanecería para siempre.

Una lágrima humedeció mi mejilla. Supe que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, todo sería más difícil para mí ahora, pero también supe que yo le pertenecía a Edward, sin importar lo que pasara, y que él estaría por siempre en mi corazón…

_Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia corta venas, jaja. No es mi estilo, jamás había escrito algo de éste tipo, así que ustedes opinen si les gusta o si creen que soy pésima. Va dedicado para mis amigos Elsa, Ceni, Amalia y David, que me ayudaron dándome su crítica constructiva xD_

_Besos, ._


End file.
